In current payment systems, once a customer's payment account (e.g., a credit or debit card) and/or payment method associated with the account becomes associated with fraudulent behavior, the payment account and/or payment method generally are deactivated immediately to prevent further fraudulent use of the account. Specifically, financial account providers typically deactivate the account and/or the payment method immediately, and arrange for a new account and/or payment method to be set up and provided to the customer. For example, once a credit card number or account is associated with fraudulent behavior, the credit card and account number will no longer be usable by the customer, even when the customer remains in physical possession of the credit card itself. In some situations, it may take several days and up to more than one week for the customer to receive a replacement card and account number. During this time, a customer may be significantly inconvenienced by the inability to use the account for entering into a transaction.
Thus, there is a need for systems and methods capable of enabling legitimate continued use of a compromised payment account and/or payment method to conduct transactions while reducing the potential of fraudulent use.